Mushnarage
Mushnarage is the helper of Falkuz who stays behind the scenes and is close enough to Falkuz to have access to un-uploaded videos such as the ones on his channel. =Appearance= Nothing on Mushnarage has been seen, except his face. From his creation in 2013 to September 1st, 2015, he always wore an exact replica of Mario's cap, and had eyes and a nose similar to those of Donkey Kong. His mouth also seemed slightly similar to Link's. As of 2015, after a battle with Stupidguy McLuigihater (see below for more information), his soul was placed into a new body as the old one was too damaged to live much longer. His new body is younger and he has the head of Mario, the torso and arms of a younger Donkey Kong, and the boots, belt, and shield of Link. =Background= Creation Some believe that he was created by Blargnarf Fishgubble, but the truth is he was created by Falkuz's mind. His channel was created on February 28th, two days after he himself was created. Since then, he has mostly worked on different wikis with his Wikia account, due to not usually being needed by Falkuz anymore. The Battle of Fate On August 20th, 2015, the ghost of Stupidguy McLuigihater, the most annoying legal person in the world, grew tired of pestering Blargnarf Fishgubble who was too much of a gentleman to react, and instead targeted Falkuz. Upon finding that Falkuz was invincible, however, he targeted his assistant. Mushnarage was simply browsing the Internet and minding his own business when suddenly Stupidguy's ghost shot out of his computer monitor and right through his body, wounding him greatly. After a long, long battle, Stupidguy went for the final blow, but Mushnarage activated the Sun's Man Attack Spell Helper, which forced the two to settle it in Smash. Mushnarage chose Luigi to spite the demon, who chose the male Wii Fit Trainer to represent his ghostly appearance. To anger him even more, Mushnarage spammed Luigi's three unique attacks: Green Missile, Luigi Cyclone, and his dash attack. From sheer luck, a majority of his Missiles were misfires, dealing great damage to the Trainer until finally he ended the battle with a final misfire at the opponent. The Wii Fit Trainer was sent flying with only 71% damage, humiliating Stupidguy greatly. A mage who wished to remain anonymous was able to summon Luigi from the videogame world, allowing him to trap Stupidguy inside a ghostly portrait deep beneath the ground to keep him from attempting revenge. Mushnarage's body was too damaged, however, and the mage was forced to move his very soul into a new body. This new form, Mushnarage2, is younger and therefore more powerful and energetic, but the one problem is that the Falkuz Wiki does not recognize it as its leader. Mushnarage hopes to find some way to fix this soon. =Personality= Mushnarage acts and thinks exactly like Falkuz, right down to the praising of Falkuz. When Falkuz is upset, Mushnarage is upset. When Falkuz is happy, Mushnarage is happy. When Falkuz is sleeping, Mushnarage is sleeping. When Falkuz is Falkuz, Mushnarage is Falkuz.